Interesting
by Know-It-All 268
Summary: This is a Ron/Hermione fic, but in the future it may also be Harry/someone. It's Harry's sixth year and they all have to deal with what's going on around them, as well as inside them. Title may (and it probably will) change.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything which is a good thing, because if I did you wouldn't have Harry Potter books: I'm too lazy to write, I'm pretty short of ideas of things to write, and I'm not that gifted. So lift your arms and thank heavens that I don't own Harry Potter... just a bit higher...  there you go! Author Notes: Ok, so I'm a huge Ron/Hermione fan but I never had the inspiration to write a R/Her story. Not that I did this time, I just forced myself to do it because I realized that if I kept on waiting for inspiration to come I would never write it. Therefore, I don't really know where this story's heading. It may be H/G, or not, it may have a plot, or not, I'll just decide as a write and as I get REVIEWS... 'cause you WILL review, right? Oh, and don't bother with flames or hate mail: my brother hates R/Her almost as much as he hates Ron, so I'm used to that. Now on with the story (_'thank God! I thought it would never end!' _says the reader)!!! Interesting 

'So you really think Anthony Goldstein is a good guy?'

'Actually,' said Hermione surely 'I do. Why?'

'Nothing... it's just I remember some of Things he did in the DA meetings and I didn't think he made your type...' said Ron sarcastically.

'Well, for you information he is really nice and very clever – he's in Ravenclaw, you know – and everybody makes mistakes – or do I have to point out some of the things you've done in the past years? Besides, what do you know about my type?' said Hermione. Harry could see where this was leading. Tension was building up and he knew these two would eventually start shouting at each other. If only his head wasn't full with other more troubling thoughts, he might have found this enjoyable. The way Ron could remain clueless after all this time really made one laugh! But being constantly reminded of the prophecy by everything and everyone talking about Voldemort didn't leave you with much space in your head to enjoy moments like these.

'You're right, I don't know much about it do I?' said Ron, his face and ears starting to get red with anger as the discussion went on  'I thought you liked world-famous Quidditch Stars, but I guess I'm wrong, right? Now you like disaster-maker – _Oh_, sorry– '_clever'_ Ravenclaws, is it?'

'Oh, I had to see this one coming! You can't talk to me about boys without ever mentioning Victor, now can you? You just don't get it, do you? How many times do I have to tell you? We're friends! Not that you got anything to do with it, of course, I do what I want with my life, I have no satisfactions to give to you. If I want to go out with Anthony it's none of your business!'

'Ah! Ah, I knew it! That's it, that's what the git wanted to talk to you about at the end of the last DA meeting, right? Of, course, only someone of the likes of him could be thinking about you while they should be concentrating on what they're doing during such an important meeting... No wonder he's done it all wrong!' he finished with an evil smile on his face.

'Oh, you find me that distracting, do you?'

Ron's smile was instantly replaced by a surprised, sort of panicked look and his ears went immediately red. 

'Uh, no, yes... no, that's not what I meant,... Uh, you know what I meant...' 

'Do I?' she asked simply. Now, this was strange. Things didn't usually turn out this way, Harry thought. They would just bicker around till they got angry at each other, but not this time. In fact, Harry thought Hermione was looking like she was having fun with all of this. She, of course, was not as clueless as his other best friend.

'Well,... he probably was thinking about what he was going to say to you or something, and that's why he got distracted... right, that's it, it's not as if there's anything distracting about you, why should anyone be thinking about you? Nop, that's it, that's why he got distracted, yeah...' he said as if trying to convince an audience, as well as himself, thought Harry.

'Oh, I see... that's right, why should anyone be thinking about me? There's not anything interesting in me to think about, is there? Just plain-old-boring Hermione, right Ron? Well, at least _Anthony _doesn't see me like that, and I don't care how much of a git you think he is! In fact, I don't think I care much about what you think about anything, anyway.' and saying that she stormed away from them, leaving Ron staring at her, dumbfounded.

'Harry didn't say anything. He knew all too well how things were with Ron and Hermione to say anything in a situation like this. But he thought Ron really had done it this time. He knew his friend didn't want it to sound like that when he said it, and probably so did Hermione, but there was no denying that it was difficult for him to have made a worse choice of words! They would eventually sort this all out, but in the meantime he just had to deal with a confused Ron.

'What... what was that all about?' he said, still looking at the end of the hall where Hermione had disappeared from sight.

'I think your choice of words wasn't very good, mate' said Harry, trying not to laugh at the look on Ron's face. Instead, he choose to look brotherly concerned, which he was, at some point. After all, these were his two best friends, and he didn't like to see them get confused and hurt, no matter how painfully obvious what was going on between the could be (and it was) to the rest of the world.

'But what did she want me to say? Did she want me to say I find her very distracting indeed and absolutely interesting and that I think about her a lot, or something?' Then, realizing Harry was still there and glancing at his arched eyebrow, he added hastily 'Not that I do, of course! I was just wondering...'

'You know,' said Harry, determined to push Ron in the right direction 'I actually think she did. See you latter.'

Ron just stood there, eyes wide, as Harry too vanished from the point Hermione had previously. 


End file.
